DESCRIPTION:(Provided by applicant): The purpose of the "Bridges to Success in the Sciences Program" is to increase the number of underrepresented minority students who complete their science education at the community college level, and who transfer to and complete their science education at a four-year institution. The number of minority students enrolled at community colleges is greater than the total number of minority students at most four-year post-secondary institutions in the country. To increase the numbers of minority students entering into the sciences and pursuing degrees and research careers in the sciences, community colleges are the place to begin. Cuyahoga Community College (Tri-C) is an excellent institution at which to affect change. Located in Greater Cleveland, Tri-C, a three-campus college, serves a multicultural community, which is reflected in the diversity of its student population of 20,000. In all, oven 7,000 students are enrolled at Tri-C. The Bridges to Success in the Sciences Program will continue to provide 25 students each year with faculty mentors at Tri-C, research mentors at one of the collaborating four-year institutions (Baldwin-Wallace College, Case Western Reserve University, Cleveland State University, John Carroll University, The University of Akron and also at The Cleveland Clinic Foundation) and participation in one of the more than 30 research projects headed by faculty at the four-year institutions who are enthusiastically supporting the continuation of the program project. Each project has been selected for its relevance to Biology, Chemistry or Psychology. The project also offers students academic counseling, tutoring, seminars and guest speakers. Students and mentors keep detailed accounts of their progress, write research papers, make annual presentations and submit a research paper to a statewide competition. The Bridges Program continues to support Bridges students following their transfer to a four-yean institution by establishing academic, financial and mentoring links at the four-year institution. Continued support assists Bridges students in achieving their goals of graduation from the four-year institution and will also strongly encourage Bridges students to continue their education in the sciences in graduate school.